


The Champion of Nightmares

by ilovesnowmen



Series: Champions of Legends [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovesnowmen/pseuds/ilovesnowmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chosen at birth and given a Pokemon egg this is a story about a trainer named Kage who would do anything to protect his family. Even if he would have to embrace the never ending nightmares for clues to being victorious in a game he was born to partake in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Family

With a loud creek Kage pushes open a large wooden door stepping from a dimly lit shabby hotel room he can vaguely remember. Kage is a 18 year old boy with deep midnight purple hair and matching eyes. He would be dressed in a plain pair of blue jeans and a black tee shirt. Looking from the left to the right trying to get an idea of where the hell he was. “Where am I?” He would ask himself as the hallway seemed to stretch infinitely in each direction. “Come to me and I will guide you.” whispered a ominous voice in Kage’s right ear. Quickly taking a defensive stance turning and grabbing for the pokeballs he would normally have on his belt finding nothing but the empty hallway that stretched lengths Kage found difficult to grasp. His belt was as empty as the hall and he would think to himself ‘what the heck is going on?’ “I am no threat to you boy.” the spooky voice called out louder “Though I shall not let you decline my summons.”

“What do you want with me and where is my team.” Kage would shout down the hallway before taking a step back. “what the fuck?” He would blurt out as he backed into a wall. Before Kage could fully comprehend the vanishing hallway the door to the only room would slam shut with an explosive boom before fading into the wall. “Now come my champion face me” beckoned the dark voice loudly from all around Kage who was holding his composure better then most would.

With a quick strong breath Kage’s dark purple eyes would shine with determination “Fine then you fiend show yourself!” He would Call out to the mysterious voice. As he did so the hallway would collapse in on itself almost like a stretched rubber band snapping back into place. Kage would be pressed to the wall as the endless hall was reduced to nothing in a matter of seconds and he was kicked several feet onto the floor before a pokemon he had never seen before. The figure floated in the middle of a shabby square room with torn wallpaper lit only by a nearly burnt out bulb. The pokemon has almost white smoke like hair that billowed from the top of its head and covered one of his piercing blue eyes. “You, Kage are chosen.” It would say from a mouth hidden behind a rather large red collar like body part. “There is nowhere you can go and nothing you could do to change this fact. I live in your dreams so you will find no escape.” It would then hold out a clawed arm that seemed to jet out from its hourglass shaped body that looked like a tattered flowing black coat. Kage still on his knees in awe of this pokemon would reach up to grab the offered hand. “But why me?” Kage asks as the closer he got to touching the pokemon’s hand the more twisted the room they were in would become. The pokemon would go to respond but it’s answer would be snuffed out by a high pitched almost childish giggle. “No escape.” This chilling childish voice would start chanting. “Can’t run hehe.” Then whispering into the spooked Kage’s ear. “Can’t hide.” The distorted room would start to crumble and corrode. The pokemon seemed not to notice this as he kept his hand out. Kage would attempt to grasp it but before he could the floor would fall out from under Kage dropping him into an abyss of laughing shadows.

 

Kage would wake with a start and cold sweat. Sitting up and running his hands through his ultra dark purple hair groaning. Waking the lucario sleeping in the tent next to him. Kage would be sitting there spaced out thinking about the strange nightmarish dream he just had. “Carr?” the pokemon would call out to his trainer head tilted a bit.

“Oh hey there Luka sorry I woke you” Kage would say giving his longest companion a pet on the head and a warm smile from his slightly pale face. “Cario.” The pokemon would say with an expression that said ‘it’s alright’. While Kage rummaged through his bag pulling out a small box with an earpiece that would fit behind your ear. Putting the earpiece in and flipping a switch on the box he would activate and translate anything his pokemon say. “There that’s better isn’t it little bro.” Kage would say as he stood. “Yeah hehe much better big bro!” Said the Lucario with a bright smile as he put on his custom pokeball necklace. The pattern on the pokeball was like that of a lucario’s fur with a sharp red ‘Luka’ written on it.

Kage was also getting dressed putting on a loose pair of black cargo pants holding them on with his pokeball belt. He also put a red T-shirt on over his toned lean chest which was extra long hanging past his pockets covering the belt that currently had no pokeballs on it. “Shall we go bro?” Kage would ask as he would step out of fairly large tent his eyes assaulted by the bright shining sun in the cloudless early June morning.

Stretching when he was fully outside breathing in the fresh air of their camping spot. “So big brother what are we going to do today?” Luka would ask adjusting to the light a bit covering his red eyes. “Well today we go and meet with Sami in Mahogany town.” Kage would answer as he looked over the lake spotting two of his pokemon. The first was an off colored Buizel splashing around in the water named Sessu who was clearly having a blast. The other was a pampered looking Espeon named Princess who was basking in the sunlight on a flat stone. “Hey” Kage would call out to them and waving getting nothing more than a glance from Princess who would continue doing whatever she wished. Sessu on the other hand yelled out a happy hello as she aqua jetted from the water breaking the stream to give Kage a huge flying hug “Good morning” She would cheer as she landed in Kage’s arms. He would admire the cuteness of his newest team member petting her softly looking into her bubble gum pink eyes. “Yes very good morning isn’t it Sessu” Looking at her pokeball necklace tucked into her light pink flotation sac. It was bright blue with a bubble pattern and in a pink that matched her eyes was her name.

“Hey sweetie can you show me where King and Flair are?” Kage would ask putting her on his shoulders. “That way hehe” She would say pointing to the path into woods nearby. Strolling along a path into the cool shady trees. The three of them would reach a clearing and could hear King’s grass whistle as he serenaded Flair’s morning training. The Septile sat in the shade playing such soothing music with a long blade of grass “Good morning King” Kage would say sitting in the shade with him setting Sessu on his lap “Yes it is.” King would say his quiet noble voice. “Did you sleep well master?” King would ask. Kage nods watching Flair “Hey Luka wanna help Flair train show him what you got.” Luka would nod and run out into the middle of the clearing challenging the fierce looking Typhlosion. Turning back to King Kage would look over him seeing how not one leaf was out of place as King played his glass whistle. The pokeball around the pokemons neck had a pattern like the sun seen through a canopy in  deep woods with his name engraved in a  bright yellow’. 

“Hehe you can do it Luka” shouted Sessu drawing Kage’s attention to the fight between his two most powerful pokemon. Flair had the type advantage but he was determined to get something out of the training and focused on melee attacks. Luka would use his light feet and close fighting skill to dance circles around the wild powerful Flair. Luka was taking a careful approach landing a few swift power-up punches fading in and out of his opponent's range “I bet Luka will win Flair can’t even touch him.” Sessu would day with a smile. “I am terribly sorry young miss but I do believe Flair has this bout.” King would say in a respectful manner “Any second now” he adds.

Flair’s wild thrashing seemed to be lacking in thought fueled by rage from the hits he has taken. Luka would be at the limit of what he could handle as the swings Flair would dish out got closer and closer to landing. As a last ditch effort Luka goes for the finishing move with a close combat. Flair grinned as this is what he was waiting for and with a swift switch to all fours he would dash in landing a crushing combo of shadow claws as he stood sending Luka flying back. “It’s over” Flair would say before charging and launching a stunningly powerful flamethrower attack into the air. Luka landing hard on his butt was only able to watch the attack shoot into the air “Heh guess that’s game isn’t it.” Luck would say knowing that if that attack was aimed he would be a goner.

Flair would shrug and turn his back on Luka. “Next time be a challenge.” His words were cold and arrogant as he walked towards the three sitting in the shade. King would stop playing music standing and lending a hand to his trainer who held onto the little buisel. “You didn’t have to be so mean Mr. Cranky” Sessu would say sticking out her tongue. Flair would glare at her giving her a bit of a fright. His pokeball looked like flames from behind fangs with his name carved in the blue color of his fur.

“You did a very good job out there guys.” Kage would say quite proud of how strong they were with no commands. “So lets head back to camp we still have to pack up and head into town.” The others nodded as Luka joined the group and they headed back to the lake.

The walk back was uneventful Sessu walked next to Luka talking with him about various things. King would make it a point to walk behind Kage at all times to the contrary of Flair who would keep his lead. As the group got back to the camp Flair would step aside suddenly and Kage would see Princess stomping her way to them.

“Where have you been all morning” She would say in a pompous tone. “I still haven’t eaten or gotten my morning brushing.” She was clearly pissed “And this after you make me camp out here in the sticks. We should have just went to the resort I suggested.” She would say ranting clearly having a different idea of relaxing vacation then everyone else. Her pokeball was light pink like her fur with the middle piece being a round sapphire and her name was engraved red. “Now now Princess majority voted Lake Rage and I can you know how much mom likes to brush you. That is where we will be heading after our meet up with Sami” Kage would say trying to appease his testy little Princess. “So how about we get something to eat then pack up alrighty?” he would say getting some form of yes from everyone but Princess.

With a quick meal out of the way and the packing done with no help from Princess, Kage lined up his team like he would before they set out, usually in order of joining his team. First stood Luka followed by Flair, Princess, King, and lastly was Sessu. “So our friend Sami is going to be taking on the seventh gym and we are going to meet him there. Afterwards we will head home.” He would say turning and starting down Route 43. Kage would normally travel with all of his pokemon out of their balls to scare off any annoying pesky challengers who were not up to the fight he would provide.

 

Arriving in town Kage would send Sami a message using his Poke-Nav Delux. ‘Hey buddy how about we meet for dinner at the Ringside Bar and Grill by the gym?’ Then turning to his team he would smile pulling a six sided dice from his pocket. “This place serves pokemon but only one is allowed so call it in the air!” He would say quickly tossing it as high as he could as each of his pokemon picked a number before it landed. The dice would land on the number Sessu called ‘You should have just picked me humph’ Princess would pout into Kage’s mind. Sessu would cheer and jump dancing a bit shaking her split tail teasingly “Haha yeah I won!” Flair would mutter “If it was a fight I would have won.” Flair was making sure everyone knew how he felt. Kage would put Sessu on his shoulders giving each of his pokemon a hug wishing them better luck next time before returning them to their pokeballs. “Okay ready to go sweetie?” Kage would ask walking with Sessu on his shoulders the whole way to the restaurant. 

As the two arrived they could see Sami sitting on a bench out front chatting with one of his pokemon. Sami was a bit younger than Kage and someone could say he looks brimming with confidence wearing a big smile as he joked with the Blaziken. Sami’s burnt orange hair is naturally wild no matter how hard he would try to comb it. This seemed only to reinforce his flashy style of clothing. “Hey Kage” Sami would shout hopping up and moving for a hug from his old friend. “And who is this?” He would ask referring to Sessu. Sessu would stand on Kage’s shoulders “I am the great and powerful Sessu!” She could not hold back any giggles she had before hopping recklessly into Sami’s arms “Now catch me hehe.” Sami laughs and applauds the show before lifting her onto his shoulders. “Hah so cute.” Sami would comment as the blaziken snuck behind Kage. She would then press up against him her warm body pushing close enough to make any boy nervous “So Kage miss me?” Asked the Blaziken in a rather sensual tone. “Every night Queen.” Kage would joke back getting a bit of a stomp from the pokemon. “Well I guess he lost it then. Won't be any fun to tease anymore” She would laugh grabbing Kage by the hand. “Were we going to eat or not?” She would ask with a huff pulling Kage into the restaurant followed by Sami carrying Sessu. The four of them chatted a bit while waiting for a seat. As they sit Sessu took her favorite spot on Kage’s lap, Sami was sitting across from Kage and Queen sat rather close to her trainer.

Queen would be looking over Sessu a bit watching her cheerful smiles and playful childish mannerisms. “So Sessu I’m guessing you are just for show then.” She would tease testing the reaction of the pokemon she had never met. “Although I do like your colors.” Sessu would hop up standing in Kage’s lap “Hah one squirt and you are toast, well hehe more like soggy bread.” She would say with a laugh sticking her tongue out. Kage would sit his little girl back down petting her softly. “Better be careful Sessu she is stronger than King even without the type advantage. Queen would give a proud look before wrapping her arm around Sami pressing and rubbing up on him. “My Sami trained me so well.” Her tone would lead strangers to think things they would rather not. This act seemed to drain all the confidence from Sami leaving him a blushing stuttering mess. “S~stop n~now Queen.” He would try to squirm away but there would be no escape from Queen’s assault. All the while Kage was cracking up glad to see nothing has changed between those two. The waitress would walk up asking what everyone would like to order after setting everyone’s drinks down. Sami would seize this chance to break free. “Umm I~I will take the grilled chicken salad.” Sami would say forcing a smile even though he was more than a little flustered. “H~how about you Queen?” Queen would turn grinning taking her trainer’s reaction as a win. “Yes I would like your biggest steak and could you not cook it? I do enjoy cooking my own food.” Sessu would tell Kage what she wants smiling sweetly to the waitress. “Alright then this little cutie will have your grilled Salmon with steamed veggies and I will have the bacon cheeseburger with your steak fries.” Kage would then gather the menus and hand them to the nice lady. The waitress would walk off and Kage would grin taking a drink from his soda.“Okay Sami down to business.”

Kage would then grab a file from his bag setting it on the table “This should be everything you need to know about the next two gyms.” Sami would glance over the folder a bit. “Thanks Kage but I think I’ll be fine.” Sami says closing the folder. Kage would nodd expecting this. “I know but there is less than a month left and you still need to clear Victory Road. So keep it if you need it alright buddy?” Sami packs the folder away “Well you’re right, thanks Kage.” Queen then laughs a bit “Isn’t the next gym ice type? Because I’ll smash and burn away his weak pokemon!” She would say proudly holding back her want to shoot off some fire. Sessu would sit quietly having not been with Kage very long and only experiencing a bit of Victory Road. “That is true Queen, but be weary of water type attacks or you might end up in trouble.” Sami seemed to absorb all of this information already thinking up a plan. “And Sami” Kage would say getting his friend’s full attention “You will do fine just stay confident and you should have no troubles getting to Victory Road.” Just then the waitress would be back with the ordered food. “It looks sooo yummy!” Sessu would cheer as Kage moved her off his lap letting her dig into her food. Kage would then start to slowly eat his burger while talking and laughing with his friends at the table. They would spend the next few hours catching up.

 

Kage would softly wake up Sessu who had passed out in his lap not long after finishing her food. “Time to wake up sweetie.” He would say as Queen and Sami both stood. “Well I’m off to the gym, you ready Queen?” He would ask seeing a fire in her eyes “I will crush them come on!” She would shout grabbing Sami and running out the door leaping off to the gym vanishing from Kage’s sight as Sessu rubbed her eyes waking up. “Huh? Whaa?” she would mumble in a sleepy tone. Kage would grab her pokeball necklace and smile. “Wanna sleep in your ball till I get home?” He asked getting a nod in return. “Sleep well sweetie.” Kage would smile pushing the button returning her with a flash. Standing and stretching a bit Kage would casually walk out towards the train station. “Guess I’m headed home” He would laugh to himself thinking back about a month when he last visited.

  
  
  



	2. Homecoming

Kage is woken up by the soft screeching of the train’s brakes relieved to have a peaceful rest as he looks out the window to see his home town of New Bark. Standing and gathering his things he would look at the mixed expressions of trainers heading off towards victory road. He would make a note of some of the faces that stood out wondering if he would face any of them in the Pokemon League Tournament. Stepping from the train he would breath in the crisp night air of his hometown a smile coming to his face as it always had during a homecoming. “Guess I’m the only one huh.” He would say to himself seeing no one else on the platform as the train started to roll out of the station. Heading home all of his pokemon were returned and their custom pokeballs were hidden by his long shirt only the chains would hang below. The town was quiet and sleeping as he could hear the clock on the train station strike twelve. Kage stepped up to his modest well lit house opening the door quietly not wanting to wake up his parents. He quickly found out that they had waited up for him when his mother gave him a swift hug “Honey, Kage is home” she would call out with an excited expression.  
Kage took after his mother Aelita who had the same hair and eye color. She would step back to get a good look at him as his step father Jeremie turned the corner “Hah have you gotten taller” He would say with a large grin shaking Kage’s hand and pulling him into a hug. Jeremie was a tall strong looking guy with almost shining blonde hair and golden eyes that seemed to glow with excitement. “Thanks dad.” Kage would say softly. “Come, sit catch me up on your escapades.” His dad would say before leading Kage to the living room and plopping on the couch. “You going to join us dear?” Jeremie would ask. Aelita would take a seat next to Kage while he started. “Well since the last time I was home I conquered Victory Road.” Kage would have a silly proud grin on his face. “How’d you do it has been a few months.” Jeremie would be looking at his son very expectedly. “Didn’t have any trouble did you?” Kage would laugh a bit “Hah what do you take me for I cleared in five days, the rest was prep work.” Aelita would give kage another excited hug “That's amazing normally takes two or three weeks.”  
“That's my boy!” Jeremie would laugh a bit. “Now show me who did the leg work won’t you.” Kage would nod switching his translator to speaker mode more than happy to show off his family. First came Luka and Flair who were happy to be home. Flair would hop on the couch next to his previous trainer Jeremie who would comment “You seem to have grown thanks for looking after Kage.” Flair would snort a bit grumbling. “What did you expect.” Luka would hug Aelita “Mom I missed you.” He would get a warm hug and a kiss on the snout in return “I missed you too.” She would say. Kage then would let out Princess who would immediately walk up to Aelita giving Kage the coldest of shoulders. “Your boy has been neglecting me. He hasn’t brushed me in forever.” Her whining would award Kage with a glare from his mother giving Princess the victory.  
“Okay and this is King” Kage would say letting his most noble pokemon out of his ball. King would stand there a bit look around and then bow to both parents “It is a honer to meet you again sir, mam” His tone would be respectful as always. “If there is anything that needs be done while I am here please allow me to assist.” Jeremie would laugh “Well done King you evolved I’m very proud.” Aelita would stand giving him a warm hug “Still so formal I see.” She would comment. “Well at least King helps around the house, unlike my two useless boys” She would shoot a teasing glare at Kage and Luka causing the two to laugh nervously. Kage would quickly divert attention “And here is the cutie you two have not met her name is.” Before he could finish Sessu would burst out of her custom ball standing like a superhero on the coffee table “I’m Sussu!” She would be smiling wide looking at Jeremie and Aelita. “Haha you don’t look anything like Kage.” She would take a leap onto the step dad’s lap. “Now now young miss you are being rude again.” King would add. Jeremie would laugh quite loudly lifting her up like a little kid. “Hah you remind me a lot of my little Katie when she was younger.” Sessu would giggle spinning her split tail before managing to escape his grasp and jumping off his shoulder into Aelita’s arms. “You look so pretty just like Kage when he sleeps.” She says with a big smile making Kage blush a bit. “Well aren't you the sweetest little cutie.” Aelita would say kissing Sessu on the forehead.  
“You have done a good job Kage your team is great.” Jeremie would say standing and patting Kage on the back. “Thanks dad I’m so lucky to have everyone.” Kage would yawn a bit. Aelita would catch this and smile “Okay everyone it’s late and time for bed.” With that everyone turned in for the night. Flair slept at the foot of the parents bed, King would step outside to enjoy the cool night air, Sessu would eventually climb into Aelita’s arms and sleep with her all night, Princess would lay on the breakfast nook seat where the morning sun would shine the brightest and Luka would take the top bunk in Kage’s room. Kage walks up to his room sighing a bit happy to be home. “Sleep well honey.” Aelita would say softly to him patting him on the shoulder before retiring to her room. Kage enters his room seeing Luka hop into his bed. “Hey big bro.” Luka would say with a smile peeking over the edge of his bunk. “Will we be staying here long?” Kage nods “Yeah, most likely till the Championship Tournament in a month.” Kage would lay back looking up at the glowing stars he had stuck on the top bunk when he was younger and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kage would find himself lying on a soft cool mossy stone with tall grass all around him that would sway softly in the cool summer breeze. Looking skyward he would see countless large plastic stars plastered across the clear night sky “Guess I’m dreaming huh.” He would say softly. “Yes your minds seems so calm tonight.” Kage would sit up not expecting an answer seeing Darkrai floating next to him. “Hah you don’t seem so spooky in a peaceful dream like this.” Kage laughed a bit. The pokemon would look into it’s claws and let out a long drawn breath “Yes sadly I have no control over those nightmares. People around me just seem to contract them.” The pokemon would hold out its hand. “So my champion will you accept me?” Kage would give a confident grin and shake the pokemon’s hand. The two touching would send a shockwave through the dream causing all the grass to wither and the stars to flicker out. Kage would retract his hand lying back again pretending not to notice the shift. “May I know your name?” Kage would ask staying calm thinking it the best way to stave off effects of Darkrai’s nightmares. The pokemon seemed to smile. “Darkrai.” He would answer softly looking skyward. “Well what am I supposed to do as your champion Darkrai?” Kage would ask looking at the shadowy pokemon. “That is for another time my champion. We the legends are all contacting those selected. I am grateful to find myself able to talk with you even if it’s just a little.” The pokemon would turn to Kage “I should go so I don’t further distort your dream.” The pokemon started to fade. “Wait. Darkrai stay here.” Kage would say quickly. “If you can’t help it then I won't mind it.” Kage adds seeing bright lights from the corner of his eyes choosing to ignore them. “Beside nightmares are supposed to warn of impending tragedy right?” Kage add as a bit of a joke. Darkrai would snap back to being solid again. “Haha you amaze me Kage. Seems I was right to choose you.” The lights burned into fires that slowly crackled and spread closer and closer to the stone Kage was resting on. “Although I know nothing of said future sight.” Darkrai would add as the smoke filled the black sky creating patterns. Kage would take slow deep breaths watching the smoky skies enjoying the sounds of the field fires that closed in. It wasn't long before the fires overtook the two sending the trainer whirling before there was a loud deep dinging noise like a metal bat on a baseball.

Jolting awake Kage would sigh heavily peering at his clock across the room seeing as it was still very early morning. Kage would lay back staring up at the stars again before hearing a light soft whistling from outside. He would get up snagging his translator out of habit and quietly make his way to the back door. He would be able to make out the form of King sitting and playing his grass whistle through the window. “Hey King why are you up so late?” Kage would ask in a low tone when he stepped outside. The pokemon would turn and bow a bit for Kage beckoning him close. “I enjoy clear and cool nights like tonight.” King said as Kage sat close. “Did you have another nightmare master?” Kage would nod and sigh again. “Yeah but I think it’s a good thing.” Kage would look up at the night sky. “King would you play for me?” King nods and starts playing again the tune slow and soft. The sound seemed to fill Kage’s head clouding it making his eyes glaze over a bit before he would lean on the sceptile drifting off to a calm dark sleep filled with the notes of Kings lullaby. King would scoop up Kage’s sleeping and calm body carrying him upstairs to tuck him in.

Kage would wake wrapped neatly in his blankets laying in bed “Thanks King.” He would say softly noticing the sceptile was sleeping at the foot of his bed. Lightly kicking off the blankets and standing giving a bit of a stretch before checking the clock and seeing it was about one in the afternoon. “Looks like I overslept.” Kage would say to himself as he can hear the noise of his pokemon playing in the backyard. Kage would rummage through his things putting on a pair of blue jeans and a simple red tee shirt. Making his way down stairs grabbing the lunch his mother had left out for him he would slide open the glass door feeling the warm summer air flow into the air conditioned kitchen.  
Kage would close the door behind him and smile as he sat on the bench seeing as Luka was playfully fighting Sessu who was a little too serious. Kage would watch munching on the sandwich his mother made. Luka was showing her one of his “ultimate moves” which consisted of chasing her around the yard and waving his arms. Sessu would be running and laughing before turning and shooting a water gun at Luka. Kage watched on wondering where his mother and Princess was seeing as Flair was laying on a large sunbaked rock. King would make his way downstairs stepping out the back door sitting next to Kage. “I’m sorry master I was asleep when you woke. Miss Aielta would like you know that she and Princess went to Goldenrod for a spa day.” Kage laughed a bit knowing Princess must have told her many terrible stories about roughing it. ‘Well none of that matters much. It’s time to get back to business.’ Kage would think to himself standing “Alrighty team.” He would say with a bit of gusto as he walked to the middle of the large open backyard. His pokemon stood at attention even Flair opened an eye and ear to listen as he layed on the warm rock. “We have one month left before the Pokemon League Tournament. It’s time we buckled down and got some serious training in.” Kage would then walk up to Sessu and take a knee before her offering her his hand. “Would you help carry us to victory?” Kage would ask this with a rather large smile. He would have a few other captured pokemon he could use but something about achieving victory with his closest loved ones always struck a chord with him. Sessu would look a bit unsure and she would kick her foot a bit. “W~would I have to evolve?” She would ask looking away almost expecting a negative response from the pokemon trainer. She would feel his heavy hand pet her head and brush comfortingly through her fur. “Only when you are ready.” Sessu would look up at the smiling trainer with big teary pink eyes before hugging him tight and close. Hugging back a bit before giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead. “We need to get you ready then.” Kage would note standing. “Shall we begin?” He would ask the buizel and she would give a determined nod with a bit of a grin “I can take anything you toss at me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hah hey guys and gals thanks for reading I really appreciate it. Anyways please comment what ever you would like and I am open to answering any questions (with out spoilers lol)


End file.
